Dawn of the Evil Dead (Evil Dead 2 Remade)
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: After going into hiding for a year ash once again battles evil forces at the cabin.
1. Prologue

Legend has it that it was written by the dark ones Necronomicon

Ex Mortis rumply translated as book of the dead the book serve

as a passage to other dimensions it was written long ago when the

seas ran red with blood in the year 1300 AD the book disappear

from world of the living where has it gone no one knows until now.


	2. Chapter 1 Dead By Dawn

For so long I have been into hiding maybe not that long but you know

what I mean as you probably already know from my experience my name's

Ash Williams. I got into hiding cause of what happen last night at the cabin.

I though the horror was over but I was soon wrong after the day had rising

that day a invisible force grabs & throws me through the woods until I hit a

tree & fall into a puddle as I wake up felt a lot different I soon look at my

reflection in the water seeing how I am now becoming one of the undead

these undead are know as Deadites demonic possessed human who take

many forms one of which a the vampiric Bloodites hate Sunlight as during

the middle of the day my zombie form start to fade afterwards I have no

memory it's now September 14th now I have become a new man after

Bathing & shaving myself. I drive my car down to the bridge as I get hungry

i found a cereal box which which I forgot I had brought with me. I start to

choke realizing I had a toy in my mouth as I'm heading there I see the bridge

collapsed that night as I remember now the evil force finds me & comes after

me. I get in the car driving backwards at first I than run for my life in the cabin

which I manage to hide in the cellar just as I get out to see that it's gone later

that evening at the train station Annie daughter of Raymond Knowby arrives

meeting her father's research partner & boyfriend Ed hey there she say I manage to

find 2 more pages from the Necronomicon that's great he replied as soon as we head

to your father's cabin we'll show them to him & pro haves do more research about the

book's history. Annie & Ed head in the car than drive to meet her's though to be alive

father.


	3. Chapter 2 The Return of Deadite Linda

Back at the cabin ash takes a little nap later he hear voice out the window

At Linda's grave than a hand comes up revealing to be a now sell skeletal

decay Linda as if she came from a Tim burton movie. Linda does a creepy

dance involving her head moving on & off her body but later disappears into

the trees. I look out than she pops up ripping my tongue out however I was

only just a dream until I sat down her head falls into my leap saying Bucker up

lover boy her long snake like demon tongue sticks into my throat than she bites

into my hand. I try almost everything like hitting her with a book & the walls so

i ran out to the shed which she stops as I trap her in a metal holder. I looks for

the chainsaw but sadly could not find it cause when her headless body comes in

attacking me with it which I use a pole to push it back on to her body stoping it.

i than grab it but she reverses back to normal as I shut no yes we will feast on your

soul ash she say than I slice through her brain to her neck as black blood splatter

everywhere as the room turns red like a photo room. Annie & Eddy arrive at the

bridge to see that it's destroy they ask a redneck name Jack to ask if there was another

way to the cabin there is he say me & my daughter Bobby Joe will show you the way. Bobby

joe had long classic length hair dressed in a bohemian maxi with a fringed jacket.


	4. Chapter 3 My Hand Goes Killer

As I return to the cabin my hand feels a slit pinched on the inside suddenly

it did not hurt any more. I than see black purplish rising up my fingers

my hand look like it was bleeding on the inside than it starts to take control

of itself throwing me into the walls knocking me unconscious. It was dragging

me to get the cleaver on the floor until I manage to stab it. I grab the chainsaw

cutting my hand off screaming in anger few minutes outside of the cabin as Annie

& everyone finds a another way around Jake told them that there is a trail leading

from the hills to the woods & cabin than out of no where two big guys & a short

woman in jumpsuits grab them not before ed manages to kick their asses who the fuck

are you guys he said who are we who are one of the men say we were just on our way to

a prison transfer when our guards while driving us crash the van for some reason

& die wait bobby joe said with a surprised expression your all like what's the word

criminals that's right doll face the woman say my name's Courtney & these are my

boys cracker & slammer we are looking for a treasure my great great great grand

father buried somewhere near the cabin your going to how did you know we were

going to a cabin Annie said please Courtney replied everyone who goes there has

many different reasons what's yours. Back at the cabin I wrap a clothes around my

now bloody arm feeling like it was way worst than peeling off a band aid or shaving

my face with a razor I than heard a sound from the walls shockingly it was my hand

that now was moving by it's own giving me the finger luckily I manage to shoot at it

Inside the walls afterwards once again from the pipes were spilling out blood & this

time it was yellow at first which than turn to black as it stop as I head look around

i see that the furniture including the deer head coming to life laughing at me so I laugh

back at them shooting them all which turn out to be a hallucination. I heard a voice from

the front door outside of the cabin which reveal to be the sound of a girl.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hag In The Cellar

I open the door to see who it is I slowly open staying as quiet as possible

than a punch to my face happen I was Fighting back it was the seven people who

came all the way down here as cracker & slammer were digging they found one of the

deadite I slay last year freaking them out Annie looks around the living room only to

found skull remains & a chainsaw with blood on it thanking that I might have murdered

her parents so as everyone thanks I'm a crazy chainsaw maniac they throw me into the

cellar which they lock up. I'm now alone in the dark. I hear a heavy moaning in the cold air

the ground started to move with earth worms coming out of it & now a creepy old woman

crawling & walking up to me asking for my soul. I bang on the cellar door to let me out

of here but still thanking I'm insane but Annie convinces them to do so just as the woman's

face turns into a freaky grotesque skull like form as ed tries to use the axe she bits his leg

knocking him into a frame along with slammer jake crushes the woman's head which her left

eye pops out flying into bobby joe's mouth what the fuck was that Jake shouted well Ash

replied by the look of that damn ugly bitch I say it use to be knowby's wife you mean

that was my mother down there Annie replied ah so your that professor's kid ash say

so that would mean your mom is now one of the undead a moment later a singing came

from the same cellar door showing Helen Knowby as a human woman again with Annie

thinking she really had turns back to normal telling her it was really her & that she was

born December 1st 1972 than out of no where Ed & Slammer now deadites attack bobby

joe bitting off her hair. Helen returns to zombie form saying you'll never escape here

alive we shall feast upon your soul as she & the now living furniture saying in creepy

demonic voices DEAD BY DAWN DEAD BY DAWN DEAD BY DAWNNNNNNNN!. I manage to

grab the axe when the two floating deadites are about to attack chopping them to pieces

forest green blood splatters on the walls. Annie was shock to see that I murdered her

boyfriend but not as much seen he was already dead.


	6. Chapter 5 Father's Seance

Everyone & I look upon the floor as we see the now chopped up remains of Slammer & Ed

which moments later are no where's to be found. Annie tells us about a page in the Necronomicon

which allows a group of mortals to summon the spirit of a dead relative to the land of the

living. We all sit down at the dinner table as Annie finds the paige with the words written

in summerian translated as GREAT SPIRITS FROM BYEOND THE REALM OF MORTALs I

CALL UPON A DEAD ANCESTOR MY FATHER RAYMOND KNOWBY! Than ghoulish Grotesqu

e spirits appear on the ceiling & walls breaking the wooden floors & such than a ghostly

face appears who has summon me to the land of living it said Annie my little girl daddy

Annie said I reason I call upon you is that we need to know how to rid the cabin of the

Kandarian demons what is the source? How do we locate it? I'll tell you what I now know

raymond's spirit said with the woods being the main territory of those beings there is a

creature which is the host that lies deep in beyond the heart of the forest which can only

be killed by impaling it through it's demonic eye in which there is a chosen one who

must vanish these creatures as it is said in the book of the dead Daddy before you leave

she replied I just want to say I love you & ye'll always be in my heart thank you dear &

fair well he replied as he disappears not before everyone looks at Courtney who's looking

down & away from them only to reveal she's possessed by a escape spirit which she thro

ws jack across the room than ash fights back at her wracking her with his shotgun & than

Splitting her apart with the axe as black blood comes out. Ash & the rest were ok until

the lights go out to come back on in seconds which a revived bigger form of ash's hand

graves Bobby Joe as she runs outside into the woods only to be attacked by the same

tree which raped Cheryl but instead drags her into it's mouth roots where her screams

are echoed.


	7. Chapter 6 Bad Bad Ash

Annie & I take a look at the rest of the lost pages she found for the book showing

the living host for the kandarian demons it's appearance is very grotestque just a

giant head that's part grave part tree which for now I'll just call rotten apple head

with human faces on his side too. Jake worry about bobby joe heads outside calling

her name 5 times with no response back as he tears a bit however when Annie & I

are done looking at the pages we see a now threatening Jake with the bone dagger

Your all such idiots he said he were thinking that I'm going to die with y'all but uh uh

Cause I'm the one who's going to survive this fuckpit of a cab uh huh I replied well

we just see who's the idiot when y'ell be nothing than blood & bones before the sun

comes up seconds later I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I head outside with Jake trying

to leave the cabin. Annie looks outside to horrifically see I was bitting the head of a

square than out of nowhere Jake grabs the axe & try's to kill her not before my now

demonic self plus the hand I regrown Picks him up throwing him into a tree now uncon

sious as I some what said to Annie we shall feast upon your soul. Annie now had to deal

with but a axe crazy hillbilly & a survivor from the first incident at the cabin you may be

wondering where cracker is well as it turns out he was hiding in the shed the whole time

as he sees the spilt head of my dead lover who he's gross out until my deadite form

grabs him brutally smashing his head against a big rock. Annie still scared & helpless is

nearly chopped by Jake about to finish her when she takes the dagger & stabs him in the

chest running after her he is then grab by something in the cellar that surprisingly was

not mrs Knowby with him trying to escape but is taken with reddish blood splatters all

over Annie & coming out of the now shut cellar door out of no where I appear about to

kill her when I feel the power of love from within returning me to normal. I try to help

her up but she's shown to be scared & defensive You Monster She said woo woo hi hi

relax I replied I'm not a monster anymore don't lied to me Annie replied you were one of

the undead this whole time. I explain to her that when I survive the first incident at the

cabin I was attacked by a kandarian demon in the morning where afterwards I would

become possessed only for some reason just temporary than before I ever the basement

i get super prepared by ripping my shirt cutting the lengh of my shotgun & using the

chainsaw for my hand.


	8. Chapter 7 Facing The Crone

I enter the basement ready to take on not only what was lift of Henietta but what

was also down there lurking & waited to eat my skin & drink my blood. I head to

the flood part of the cellar where I stumbled upon the now eating alive remains of

jack as I start to head much further than ever where a whole pile of bones was found

as if they were people who were offered as dinner or some sacrifice or something I

knew these were not only the works of Raymond's wife than a loud growl was heard

from further in the back appearing out of the shadows & into the gloomy light a beast

with a large mouth & a tentacled one eye now ready to swollen my soul. I fight it running

through the human remains as now I did not feel like hiding anymore but becoming a

man to be braver than ever as I take a broken leg bone & shove it into it's eye thus

killing it when afterwards Deadite cracker appears with his half smashed skull exposed

not before i shoot him to death as Annie's scream is heard upstairs as I rash up there.

I am now face to face with the monstrous Henietta where small monkey like critters

spawn from her back howling in rage which I manage to kill some until the rest head

back into the basement where the door shuts closed. Henrietta grabs me & hits me

a couple times till I hit back kicking her in the boobies & struggling her throat as her

long demonic neck swipes at me trying to squeeze me to death which I take a lamp

& smash it on to her as she pukes all over the floor when I now see her breaking into

the walls grabbing the wire as I manage to use one to shock Henrietta but only for a

second. Annie as the fight goes on she now looks but scared & worried about me which

she begins to sing the song which her mother did to her which as I finally after trying to

stab her ass chainsawed her limbs off along with her head I'll swollen your soul I'll swolle

n your soul she yelled swollen this I said which I shoot her head exploding into yellow

blood & sparks.


	9. Chapter 8 Attack Of The Evil Woods

Some of You might be thinking I kill a lot of deadites & now the horror is over

well now it's not until I face the force itself. Me & Annie where about to sit down

after all that shit happen when trees started out banging on the windows till they

break them one than 3 than 7 of them come alive storming the cabin where the

vines & roots attach themselves to the back doors & floors screaming in haunting

voices as if they refuse to lose to mortals outside a huge stump rises up revealing

to be the actual rotten apple head yawning it's huge grotesque mouth smashing through

the front door grabbing me with the tiny heads on it once again telling me to join them.

I was trap at first not until I break free starting me chainsaw & impaling it's big red demo

n eye as blue fluid pours out stopping it. Annie than grabs ahold of the book open the

portal which is now sucking the host in as she continues my demonic hand literally stabs

her in the back the portal gets stronger pulling me in as she finishes the words with me

being suck in entirely screaming & falling into what might lied beyond the vortex wither

it's another realm or even hell itself out of all the people who have face the evil from

them book I was the one who had to be the most of all of them falling into a portal is

nothing like I have dealt with before with me having thoughts & memories sort of which

i had been through all this hellish shit.


	10. Epilogue

At last I land along with my car into a deserted place which I was not

familiar with as I open my eyes there over me where what appears to

be medieval nights which for some reason thank me a deadite myself

until a version of one with bat like wings & a tail fly after them. I get up

take out my gun & blast it in the head all the knights look at me with

excitement calling the saver from the skies which I now realize the hero

from the book was me this whole time as they shout hail at me as I am not

stuck in the past with a entire kingdom to protect.

 **IM Sure you realize how much detail I put into each of these chapter reason of**

 **which is not I'm truly inspired by ideas which were use in evil dead 2 or from**

 **games such as regeneration with most of a few touches of my own to give it**

 **that sort of epic feeling which what the whole series was about.**


End file.
